Random Mini Stories
Goldfish the Idiot This is a story about what an idiot Goldfish can be. By Agent : One fine day, an idiot made an outburst. "YOU CAN'T SILENCE THE TRUTH!" The idiot stated. That idiot is commonly known as, Goldfish Perry Darkskull. The truth of which he was referring to was, the aliens hidden in Area 51B. A second Area 51. The original is just for the media. The real one, 51B, is unknown to the public. How did Goldfish find out about you ask? Well, to be honest, it wasn't exactly on purpose. He was with his friends Hunter Monsteiro and Tom Thymar, commonly known as The Monster Hunters. They saw a sign that said "Tresspassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again. If you still manage to survive, you are immortal and we will perform tests on you. Painful tests." Hunter and Tom dared Goldfish to go on. He survived both shots, then escaped. He told the world. That brings us back to real time. Goldfish is being taken to the most top secret, hidden Government Facility in the country: Area 51C. That's where idiots go when they disobey signs, just because they're signs and not cops. : : To Be Continued... How Dill and Phineas got the SWBM Effect A story about how normal humans obtain implausible forces through idiotic ways. One day, Phineas and Dill, two lab partners, are assigned on a task to find a mysterious force. Dill came out with this idea to work on mysterious force to physical immunity, when the first SWBM bomb has just been launched and Phineas's lab in an isolated area in the Science Valley gorges is just completed recently. So Dill decided, by testing the fresh delivery of 2000 SWBM bombs to the lab, it might do something to them. As a very unexplainable theory (SWBM=Immunity) blasts around the lab, as they are arguing on doing the test or just doing something else. But Dill disobeys Phineas, and sets up the valley and cliffs below for the big day. And the day just came as the sun is driven around by a supersonic jet. Phineas is trembling with fear, and with Dill and the explosion remote. And to the name of idiocy, Phineas was pushed down the deep cliff by Dill, who follows a second later. And yet, Dill presses on the remote and let it go. Just then, 2000 HUMONGOUS blasts cover out their ears and in just a few seconds until everything clears out, they found themselves floating near the base of the cliff. THE END. How Marisa knows Infra Red Upcoming mini-fic by RayaQuest, Smilez221 (add name here) Still deciding on a official title. Untitled Kingdom Hearts II crossover-thing As the name suggested, this is an untitled Kingdom Hearts II crossover-thing XD. By Smilez221. Summary: Four was always the strangest of the DecaWitches. But when she lands in the mysterious Twilight Town with all her strangness removed, it's up to her to rescue the other DW's, who have all received strange transformations of their own... Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters/ worlds belong to Squaresoft/Square Enix/ whatever you want to call it now. The characters used in Kingdom Hearts belong to either Disney or Squaresoft/ Square Enix. I own nothing. Please don't steal! Leon vs. Leon This is an upcoming mini-story about Squall Leonheart, more commonly known as Leon, going up against Leon Hilado, the wizard, more commonly known as Sparkleworks' cousin. By Smilez221, RayaQuest, (add name here if writing) Disclaimer: Squall Leonheart belongs to Squaresoft/ Square Enix. The author(s) don't own him, or any other characters that may or may not be used in this mini-fic. Please don't steal! Alice at Slushy Dawg This is a random mini-story about Alice working at Mr.Slushy Dawg for a day to get some money, only she ends up almost destroying the place. By Daisy (Randompnfnerd){add name if writing} Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Stories